


Dress Repair

by InfamousHarlequin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfamousHarlequin/pseuds/InfamousHarlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a simple dress repair, that's all it was supposed to be.<br/>A look at the beginning of Porrim and Meulin's red fling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Repair

Meulin Leijon fidgeted a little as she stood outside Porrim Mayram's hive. The 8 sweep old girl really hated asking for help like this, but Horuss had told her it was either go to Porrim or he'd do it, and she shuddered at the thought of him trying to fix it.  


She walked over to the door and knocked a few times, silently hoping she wasn't home, but considering what she heard about her and Aranea...it wasn't likely. Ah, the door's opening, no going back now. The Jade-blood had small bags under her eyes, but she gave a motherly smile to her. "Why hello Meulin, what brings you to my hive?"

Meulin suddenly felt like a naughty grub admitting something she did wrong. "I-I um..I ripped my dress..out hunting. I was wondering if...you could fix it?" Porrim studied her for a moment, before moving aside. "Come on in."  


As the cat-troll entered her hive, she took the chance to look around, her olive colored eyes scanning around. It was a nice hive, not exactly cluttered, but not empty either. Dress fragments and spare threads were strewn on the floor, and a waste bin showed lots of crumpled paper, indicating she spent lots of time designing new dresses.  


Porrim closed the door behind her, and walked over to Meulin. "Dress please." She nodded and handed over the ripped fabric. Porrim studied the dress a little, nodding in approval before going over to fix it.  


"Feel free to look around, this won't take long though." Meulin nodded and began exploring a little more deeply, making sure not to pry too much into Porrim's private affairs.

She reached over to grab something but squealed in pain and held her hand. Porrim looked up from her work and stopped, getting up and walking over. "...Are you okay Meulin?"  


Meulin nodded, holding her bleeding finger. "Y-yeah, just got pricked." Porrim gave the finger a long look. "...Maybe I can make it better?" Meulin blushed, but ultimately gave a slow nod, and Porrim gently put her mouth over Meulin's finger tip, pulling back after a few seconds. "There, all better."

Meulin gave a happy smile. "T-Thank you Purrim." The Jade-blood walked over, giving her a smile. "It's no trouble dear...oh..Meulin..would you mind.." She never finished her sentence as she leaned in carefully, pressing her lips to the cat-troll's.  


Meulin knew from the start that this wouldn't last, but she couldn't help but give into Porrim's lips, at least for the moment, she'd stay, she'd make her happy to the best she can, it'll hurt later, but that didn't matter.  


Porrim slowly led her down on the couch, and Meulin melted completely into her arms, the almost fixed dress forgotten.

A few days and nights of passion, maybe even a week, that's all she wanted.

But Meulin knew deep down that's not what Porrim needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Homestuck yadda yadda.
> 
> Also no I don't think this'll be multi-chapter


End file.
